Mo and Liz's Adventure
by Morgan the Great
Summary: What happens when two bored teens get drunk and start to play Final Fantasy X? Let's just say Spira wouldn't be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay peoples, I don't own Final Fantasy X. That belongs to Square Enix. There are also mentions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Van Helsing, but of course, I don't own any of them either. So enjoy.

Chapter 1

Al Bhed Territory

"Dude, Liz, I'm bored! I have nothing to do and the soap doesn't start for another four hours!" Morgan said from the couch.

"Well, then listen to some music Morg. I'm trying to cook here, for you I might add," Liz stated and stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Oh! Okay. If you say so…" Morgan said as she when through her backpack. After digging for a few minutes she triumphantly pulled out her black C.D. wallet and took out a bright pink C.D. She skipped over to the player and put the disc in. Soon happy, Spanish, pop music was blaring out of the speakers. Morgan was dancing around the room and singing along when Liz walked in.

"Not again Morgan! What is it with you and this C.D.? We've heard it twenty zillion times!" she cried, trying to be heard.

Morgan ignored her and continued dancing around insanely.

"Morgan, turn it off and I'll let you use the PS2," Liz said and sighed.

"Really! Yes! I know just the game!" Morgan said gleefully and ran to her backpack again. She quickly found the game she wanted and held it up in glory.

Final Fantasy X.

Liz groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Soon the loud, annoying music was turned off and video game sounds could be heard as Liz continued cooking. She boiled the macaroni, and then drained it and added milk, butter and the cheese powder. Soon she was mixing Coke-Cola with chocolate syrup, ice and Kahlua in two cups. She placed all the food on a tray and sat next to Morgan on the floor.

They ate the macaroni and cheese straight from the pot and were soon drunk with the Kahlua, after three refills each. It was on the fourth refill when it happened.

Liz was watching Morgan drunkenly try to defeat the Boss 'Klikk' when she spilled the contents of her cup onto the PS2 and the screen went black.

"What the fuck? Liz! You killed it!" Morgan cried at her.

"Oooops," Liz said with a pout and giggled like the drunk she was.

"God damn it," Morgan said as she stumbled to her feet and tripped on the electrical cord. Everything went black.

Liz was the first one to wake up. She was sitting in some ruins watching some blonde guy fight a lizard thing that looked oddly familiar…

"Holy fucking shit! It's the 'Klikk'" Morgan cursed next to her.

Now she knew where it was from. "Um, Morg.? Why are we in the video game?"

"I have no…Oh! Crossbow!" Morgan said as she held up a crossbow, practically drooling.

"Um, Morgan, I don't think you should do that," Liz said as Morgan started fiddling with the weapon. A bolt let loose and hit the lizard.

"Hella yeah!" Morgan cheered.

The guy looked at them and said, "Wow, people. I thought it was deserted."

Morgan struggled to her feet and aimed the crossbow at the creature. Before she could do anything else, the nearby door exploded revealing a group of people. A young person joined Morgan and the guy in front of the lizard.

"Hey! This isn't fair! I want a weapon!" Liz cried from the sidelines.

Morgan laughed at her and released another arrow. The battle raged and soon the three won.

The guy doubled over catching his breath.

"Hey, I'm Morgan and the pouting one over there is Liz," Morgan said as she pointed out Liz, pouting in a corner to the guy.

"Tidus," he replied still out of breath. Before they could do anything else the mysterious people knocked them out.

Liz woke up to find Morgan reading a book and Tidus arguing heatedly with their captors. The girl who helped them in the fight jumped between the two men and talked quickly in a language they could not understand. Then she turned around to Tidus and said, "You guys can stay, but you have to make yourselves useful."

"You speak my language!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm Rikku," she said.

"Tidus."

"Morgan."

"Liz."

"Yeah, we need to go under water and search the ruins," Rikku said.

"Okay," Tidus said.

"Hell no, you can't make me," Morgan said.

"I'll go!" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz, I doubt your synchro butt could be under water that long," Morgan said.

"Awe, you suck," Liz stated and sat down next to Morgan.

Tidus and Rikku jumped off the ship and into the water. They were gone for ten minutes when Morgan broke the silence between the two.

"Liz, I'm bored."

"So am I hun."

"It looks like we're in the game."

"Yup seems like it."

"We should stick with Tidus."

"Why is that Morg.?"

"Cus, if I'm right, this is before Besaid. You know who's at Besaid?"

"Who?"

"Lulu and then later Auron shows up," Morgan stated.

"You're obsessed," Liz said.

"Yeah so?"

Soon Tidus and Rikku returned from the underwater ruins. Tidus walked over to them and told them about how he battled the sea creature 'Tros', while Rikku joined the other captors.

"I'm hungry," Tidus said.

"I'm cold," Liz whined.

"I'm tired," Morgan yawned.

"You're always tired," Liz stated.

"You're always cold," Morgan retorted.

Liz stuck her tongue out at her friend. The nearby door opened and Rikku stepped out carrying a tray of food. She placed it in front of the three people. Tidus dug in, scooping food into his mouth with his hands. Morgan and Liz were less ravenous and tried a little of the food. They made a face at each other about the food when Tidus started chocking. He took a long drink from the jug of water.

"So where are you guys from?" Rikku asked.

"I'm from Zanarkand. M.V.P. of the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus stated proudly.

Rikku shook her head. "Sin's toxins must have gotten to you. Zanarkand is nothing more than a bunch of rubble."

"But I am!" he cried.

Rikku sighed, "I'm not saying I believe you, but don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a holy land or something. Someone might get mad."

"Okay," Tidus said dejectedly.

"So what about you two?" Rikku asked.

Before they could answer the ship started rocking and a big, rock-like thing appeared.

"Sin!" one of the people yelled.

Sin bumped the ship and everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay peoples, I don't own Final Fantasy X. That belongs to Square Enix. There are also mentions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Van Helsing, but of course, I don't own any of them either. So enjoy.

Chapter 2

Isle of Besaid

Morgan woke up with a blitzball to the head. "What the hell?" she cursed at the owner of the ball, who happened to be Tidus.

"Heh, heh, accident?" he asked good-naturedly.

She growled at him and was about to hit him with her crossbow when Morgan noticed she was sitting in water. "Fucking hell."

"Dude, that was an awesome move! You do it again ya?" a red haired guy with a Jamaican accent called from the sand.

"Sure!" Tidus yelled and executed the move again.

The ball flew right by Morgan's head, "What the hell! You trying to give me a bloody concussion!" she screamed at Tidus. He cowered in fear of her anger. She was about to shoot him full of arrows when Morgan heard a groan near her. "Lizzie? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Owe, we really should stop fainting so much," Liz stated clutching her head.

"Oh, poor baby," Morgan cooed, kneeling next to her and giving her a hug.

Liz blinked, "did we lose blondie?"

"Hm? No. He was-" Morgan looked around and saw Tidus on the beach, surrounded by the red haired guy and a group of other men. "Mother fucker ditched us."

"Help me up," Liz said, out stretching her hand.

Morgan stood up, slung the crossbow over her shoulder, and pulled Liz to her feet, before storming up to Tidus. Liz followed at a leisurely pace.

"Mother fucker, I wasn't done yelling at you!" Morgan yelled.

Tidus tried to hide behind the red head. "It's that you seemed preoccupied helping Liz and Wakka wanted to ask me a question," Tidus said meekly behind the red head that Morgan suspected was Wakka.

"I don't give a fuck! You still tried to give me a concussion, twice!" she said.

"Hey, girl, you should calm down. Anger gives you wrinkles," one of the blitzball players stated, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder, good-naturedly.

She turned around slowly, a murderous look on her face. Before anyone could react, the blitzball player was flying through the air and Morgan stood there in a defensive stance. Tidus, Wakka, and the remaining blitzball players looked at the girl with shocked looks on their faces. Liz stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"That's no fair. You get the Van Helsing crossbow and Slayer powers. What do I get? Nothing!" she pouted.

Morgan's angry façade quickly evaporated and was replaced by a caring look. "Oh, Lizzie. Don't worry about it. You always have me to protect you," Morgan cooed to her best friend, as she gave her a hug.

Liz gave a loud sniff and said, "Really? Forever and ever?"

"For all eternity," Morgan stated solemnly and kissed her forehead.

"Good, as long as I get the hot vampire," Liz stated.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

Tidus looked flabbergasted at the exchange between the two girls. He never expected Morgan to be a very caring person, but there she was cooing and caring for the other girl like a mother hen.

"Just you wait blondie," Morgan said evilly to Tidus, knocking him out of his thoughts, shattering the vision before him.

"Heh, it was an accident Morgan, honestly," he said, chuckling lightly and scratched the back of his head.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Idiota," she muttered to herself, in Spanish.

Liz giggled next to her. "I'm gonna guess you're Wakka," Liz stated, outstretching her hand to him.

"Ya, Wakka, that's me," he said and shook her hand.

"I'm Liz and Ms. Short Fuse is Morgan," she said, smiling.

"It's good to meet you all. You should come to town, ya? We can talk more there," Wakka said to the three.

"Sure," Liz agreed.

"Is there food in this town?" Tidus asked good-naturedly.

Morgan was about to smack him upside the head when Liz grabbed her arm with a warning looked. Morgan put down her arm and grumbled to herself.

"Of course there is," Wakka said, "follow me." He led the way to the town. They encountered a few fiends, but Wakka, Tidus and Morgan quickly dispatched them while Liz pouted on the sidelines.

At one point Tidus and Wakka shoved Morgan and Liz into a lake. Morgan let out a string of profanity and promised both men a slow and painful death involving an obsidian club. Meanwhile Liz grabbed both of their ankles and dragged them into the water. When they arrived at town, Wakka told them to explore while he made food. They traveled around and talked to the townspeople. One man explained to them about the Crusaders, who had been trying to defeat Sin for 800 years. Liz had asked him why they had not succeeded yet. The man seemed unable to answer her question. After they had returned to Wakka's and had eaten, Wakka offered them his bed for a nap. They agreed, except Tidus slept on the floor on a few pillows, while Morgan and Liz shared the bed.

When the three woke up, Wakka was gone. They went in search for him and found him in the Besaid Temple.

"Hey Wakka, what's shaking?" Tidus asked.

"The Summoner has been in there for two days. I don't know what's going on. It's dangerous in there and I'm worried for her," Wakka said, nodding towards door on top of a tall flight of stairs.

"It's dangerous! Why does anyone go there?" Tidus asked.

"To become a Summoner. They have to get their first Aeon," Wakka answered.

"I'm gonna go in and see what's wrong," Tidus said as he started for the steps.

"No, only Summoners and their Guardians are allowed in the Cloister of Trials. You going in is against the laws of Yevon," Wakka said grabbing onto the boy's arm.

"I don't care," Tidus said and pulled himself out of Wakka's grip. He ran up the stairs and was stopped by a monk. "Out of my way, old man," he said and elbowed past him.

"Bloody hell," Morgan cursed, and raced after him, Liz on her heels.

They entered the Cloister to find Tidus standing in the middle of the room looking slightly embarrassed and scratching the back of his head. "I have no clue what to do," he said.

Morgan rolled her eyes and walked to a glyph on the right wall. When she touched it a door opened. They walked through the door and up some stairs. There was another glyph and Liz touched it this time. Soon Morgan was holding a Glyph Sphere, Tidus a Besaid Sphere, and Liz a Destruction Sphere. They eventually went through the Cloister. They stood in front of an elevator when Wakka caught up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked him.

"I'm a Guardian," he stated. "Now let me handle this. There are some people in there who can't control their anger, ya?"

Liz snorted and looked slyly at Morgan.

The elevator moved up and they walked through the door.

"You didn't think I was capable of doing this did you?" a woman said sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

Liz looked over at Morgan and smiled at how she was trying to contain her glee at the sight of the woman.

Wakka scratched the back of his head and laughed worriedly. Before he could defend himself the door at the top of the stairs opened a young woman staggered out with a happy look on her face.

"I have done it. I am a Summoner," she said and smiled. Wakka and the woman crowded around her and talked with her.

"The gothicy chick with all the hair is Lulu and the Summoner is Yuna," Morgan whispered to Liz.

"Wow, Lulu looks evil," Liz stated.

Morgan snorted, "You're such a pansy."

Liz gave her a cheeky smile.

Soon Wakka introduced Liz, Morgan and Tidus to Lulu and Yuna. Yuna seemed happy to meet them, Lulu, on the other hand, looked at them like they roaches. After the formalities, they walked out of the Cloister and the temple, to the middle of the town. The townsfolk cheered when Yuna summoned her Aeon. A multicolored bird, Valefor. Tidus managed to talk with Yuna for a while before an old lady sent him away. Morgan and Liz found out that Wakka offered to bring them along to the city of Luca to help Tidus and find a place for the girls to go. Eventually they decided to turn in for the night.

When Liz woke up the next morning everyone else had already left the lodge. She quickly dressed and went in search of Morgan. She found her outside reading another book.

"Hey Morg!" she greeted

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Morgan replied.

"What's for breakfast?" Liz asked.

Morgan did not reply, but tossed and apple at her.

Liz caught it and said, "What no Oreos?"

"Tidus ate 'em," Morgan answered.

"What? Bitch ate my Oreos!" she asked and walked toward Tidus, who was talking to Wakka and Lulu.

Morgan grabbed her pants leg and said, "Just kidding Lizzie. There are no Oreos, 'member?"

Liz sat down next to her grumbling and munched on the apple as she watched Tidus. She nudged Morgan when Wakka gave Tidus a shinny, blue sword. "Lucky bastard, I want a weapon," she said.

Morgan eyed her and said, "Shit, does a lack of Oreos make you cuss or something?"

"Damn straight. I need Oreos!" she cried.

Morgan put down the book and got up. She walked up to them and asked, "Do you guys have Oreos by any chance?"

They gave her a questioning look.

"Oreos. Chocolate cookies with a cream middle?"

"No," Lulu told her.

"Damn. Oh well Liz, I tried," she cried back to her friend.

Liz sat there and pouted until Yuna came out of her room.

"Glad to see you finally woke up, ya?" Wakka said.

Yuna blushed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lulu asked her.

"Yes," she stated.

Soon the six people were walking down the road. They had encountered a few fiends, when a big, blue, cat-thing popped out at them. Liz had managed to swipe Morgan's crossbow on the way there so she, Morgan, and Tidus faced off the beast. Tidus had the sword, which was called Brotherhood, and Morgan was in a defensive stance again. Liz let loose a bolt and Tidus swiped at the creature. Before Morgan could attack Yuna ran up to them.

"Kimahri, no!" she yelled.

The cat-thing backed down at her orders.

"This is Kimahri Ronso, my most trusted Guardian since I was little," Yuna stated.

"Then why did he attack us?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know…" Yuna said.

They eventually continued on and soon reached the docks. The six people and one Ronso boarded the ship and were soon on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

S.S. Liki

"Okay blondie, I think you've waited long enough," Morgan said to Tidus, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Huh?" he asked and then saw the look in her eyes. His eyes widened and he ran away.

"Mother fucker! Get back here!" Morgan yelled at him before chasing after him.

They ran through the ship, down some stairs, through a hallway and through a door until they stopped and saw a pair of huge, yellow chickens running on wheels.

"Chocobos!" Morgan squealed in delight and clapped gleefully.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"These are Chocobos. This ship runs on Chocobo power," a woman said, who was attending the Chocobos.

"Right," Tidus said as he watched Morgan prowl around the room, looking for something. "Now what are you up to?"

"Shut up. Ah ha!" she said as she triumphantly held up a book.

"What's that?" Tidus asked.

"Quiet Blondie," Morgan ordered before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the room. They went down the hallway until Morgan stopped in front of a dirty looking guy carrying a backpack.

"Hello, I am O'aka…" the guy started.

"Lend him some money Blondie," Morgan ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Do as I say bitch!" Morgan ordered.

Tidus whimpered in fear and gave the guy two hundred gil.

"Thank you for your investment," O'aka said happily.

Morgan nodded to him and dragged Tidus back up the stairs. He wandered off to Yuna while Morgan sat next to Liz.

"What did you do to Blondie? He looks shook up," Liz asked.

"Nothing, I just got him to do a little community service," Morgan replied with a grin.

Liz was about to reply when the ship shook. People were running around and screaming "Sin!" Morgan and Liz got up and ran to the others.

"Forgive us Lady Summoner!" one of the blitzball players begged. Yuna nodded and he let loose a harpoon at the monster. It hit its mark and the ship moved violently to the left. Sin released three of its scales, creating three monsters.

Morgan, Tidus and Kimahri were the first there in formation. Morgan let loose a bolt, Tidus swiped at one of the creatures, and Kimahri used his Lancet ability. The three scales disappeared into a cloud of pyreflies and three more took they're place.

"We can't keep doing this. There has got to be another way to do this. He has got to have a billion scales!" Morgan called out.

"The fin!" Lulu replied.

Morgan let out a bolt at the fin of Sin and one of the scales attacked her.

"Fuck," she cursed.

Kimahri switched out with Lulu and she did a fire spell. Tidus swiped out at one of the scales, destroying it. Another scale attacked Lulu this time as Morgan shot another arrow. Tidus quickly dispatched the second scale. Lulu did a thunder spell this time. Tidus was about to kill the last scale when Morgan stopped him.

"Don't kill the last one!" Morgan yelled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"When all three die, three more are sent out," she replied.

"Oh," was the only thing he could say.

"Switch with Yuna," she ordered.

Tidus switched out with Yuna and she summoned Valefor. He was quickly put into overdrive and did the attack Energy Ray. After a few Sonic Wing attacks 'Sin's Fin' broke the harpoon ropes and swam away. The ship violently shuddered and Tidus was thrown off into the water. Wakka jumped in after him. Everyone waited worriedly by the edge for the two to surface. After ten minutes of waiting, the two men surfaced and pulled themselves onto the ship. Morgan kicked Tidus in the side.

"Mother fucker," she cursed at him. Liz pulled her away before she could do anymore damage.

"Well, on to Kilika," Yuna said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kilika

The ship docked on the harbor and the people saw the wreckage that Sin had caused. They got off and Yuna ran to a near by person.

"Go back from where you came from!" the person yelled at them.

"Do you have a Summoner to perform the sending?" Yuna asked her, ignoring the order.

"No, and now our friends and family members will become fiends," she cried.

"Please allow me the honor of sending them, then," Yuna begged.

"Oh thank Yevon! Please come this way," the woman begged and led them away.

"Psst Morgan, what's a sending?" Liz whispered.

"It's this thing that when people die, a Summoner does a creepy dance thing and sends dead spirits to the great beyond," Morgan whispered back.

"Oh," Liz answered as they got to the port. She looked into the water and saw a group of colorful caskets. "Holy fucking shit!" She cried and jumped back.

The people grouped there glared at Liz and whispered among themselves. Morgan laughed quietly to herself as the three Guardians looked at each other. Yuna ignored them and walked to the water and started her sending dance. Tidus walked over to Lulu and was asking her about the sending when Morgan came up with a plan.

"Psst, hey Liz," Morgan said.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"I have an idea," Morgan said.

"Oh no," Liz groaned.

Morgan whispered to her plan and they walked up to Tidus and Lulu.

"Hey, what's the up, up?" Liz asked.

Lulu looked at her weirdly. "Lulu's explaining the point of a sending," Tidus answered.

"Okay, so what do we do after Yuna finishes?" Liz asked.

"After Yuna finishes we will rest for the night. Then tomorrow we will go to the Kilika Temple," Lulu replied as Yuna finished her dance and walked over to them.

"You're okay ya?" Wakka questioned his charge.

"Yes," she replied, nodding shorting.

"You did well for your first time, but no tears next time," Lulu said.

Tidus looked off thoughtfully to the sunset. Morgan and Liz looked at each other and shoved him into the lake, closely followed by Wakka.

"What was that for?" Wakka stuttered.

"That's what you get, " Morgan said, glaring at them.

Lulu looked at the two girls angrily.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Liz said, defending herself.

"We're just getting vengeance from Besaid," Morgan stated.

Tidus and Wakka pulled themselves out of the sea and stood up with the rest. Yuna was laughing behind her hand. Lulu glared at them and walked off, towards the inn.

The next morning Liz woke up and was soon out side looking for Morgan or anyone else. No one was in sight as she wandered around the town. Soon she found a small shop selling different weapons and supplies. She bought a few remedies and potions for the trek to the Temple and a Cactuar Scope for Lulu as a bribe to gain her good will. After she left the shop she soon ran into one of the Besaid Aurochs.

"Hey, have you seen any one from the group?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Wakka went that way and he's looking for help," the player said and pointed to the west.

"Okay, thanks," she said to him and walked in that direction. She walked through a few wooden rows until she found Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu.

"Sleep well?" Wakka asked her.

"Pretty good," Liz answered, "have you seen Morgan?"

"Ya, she went off early this morning, muttering something about an 'Al Bhed Primer' and dragging Tidus by his ear. Why would she need an Al Bhed Primer? The Al Bhed go against all the teachings of Yevon!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Morgan probably has a reason. She never does anything with out a reason… except for that time she set Panda on fire for the hell of it," Liz said, defending her best friend.

Wakka gawked at Liz. She ignored him. "Hey Lulu!" she called and skipped over to the stoic mage.

"Yes?" she asked curtly.

"Um… when I woke up this morning and couldn't find any one, I decided to take a walk and I found this shop. In the shop I found this," Liz said and she pulled out the Cactuar Scope. "So I thought to myself, 'self, this is a really awesome weapon and it would be great for you… if only you could do magic.' So then I remembered that you could do magic. So here," she rambled and held out the doll.

Lulu looked surprised at the act, but gracefully took the doll. "Thank you," she stated.

Liz smiled at her and said, "You're welcome. So were is Morgan now?"

"Here they come!" Yuna chirped happily as the two came into view. Tidus looked bruised and battered, while Morgan was skipping happily, holding yet another book.

"Find that Al Bhed Primer Morg.?" Liz asked.

"Yup, what is it? Number four?" Morgan replied.

"So where are we going now?" Tidus asked.

"Though the forest and to the Kilika Temple," Yuna answered.

"Well then, let's go!" Tidus announced and started walking.

They had walked for most of the morning. Morgan had disappeared a few times and had returned with two Mana Spheres, a small dagger for herself and Scout ball for Wakka. They fought a number of the native fiends. Eventually they ran into a couple of Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta.

"You shouldn't go this way, there is a powerful fiend," Gatta exclaimed.

"We can take him!" Tidus said, pounding his fist.

"We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor," Luzzu cautioned before moving out of their way.

Tidus nodded at them and ran forward with the rest of the group trailing after him. They reached a big fiend with a lot of teeth and four vine-like arms. It noticed them and attacked. Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri were the first three in formation. Tidus cast Haste on Lulu. Kimahri did his Lancet ability, while Lulu cast two Fire spells. The fiend cast a Water spell on Tidus. Kimahri switched out with Wakka, and Tidus with Morgan. Wakka hit the fiend with his Silent Attack and Lulu hit it with another Fire spell. Lulu was charging up another spell when Morgan ran at him with her newly acquired dagger. She some how managed to chop off one of the fiend's flaying arms.

"Ha! Take that Lord Ochu!" Morgan cheered and did a small victory dance.

Wakka looked at her oddly as Lulu let loose another spell. Lord Ochu hit Wakka with his Poison Claw attack. Wakka hit him with yet another Silent attack as Morgan switched with Liz and Lulu switched with Yuna. Liz tossed a Remedy at Wakka, curing him, as Ochu fell asleep. Yuna summoned Valefor and ordered him to use his Sonic Wings attack, in an effort to wake the slumbering fiend. It didn't work.

"He's asleep! Use a physical attack!" Morgan yelled from the sidelines.

"Okay," Yuna replied and ordered the Aeon to attack regularly. The fiend woke up and did his Earthquake attack. It had no effect on the flying Valefor and he attacked with Sonic Wings attack, closely followed with a Fire Spell. Lord Ochu swiped at the Aeon. This was repeated until the fiend was quickly defeated.

"Oh yeah! We killed it!" Tidus cheered from the sidelines.

"Thank you for your help. Please take this, Lady Summoner," Luzzu said and handed Yuna an Elixir.

"You're welcome," Yuna said and took the offering.

"Well, let's go to the Temple, ya?" Wakka said.

Morgan and Liz linked arms and lead the way, skipping and singing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Yuna, Tidus, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and Liz stood at the bottom of a long set of stairs. Morgan had wandered off again, in search of other items that might be near by.

"The Summoner of the Kilika Temple use to be a famous Blitzball player. He used to train here every morning, by running up these stairs," Wakka said.

"That's a lot of stairs," Tidus said, looking up at the stairs.

"Let's have a race, ya?" Wakka challenged.

"A race huh?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, let's do it!" Wakka said.

"I'll count it!" Yuna announced.

The Blitzball players lined up and Yuna stood to the side. "One, two…" Yuna counted before running off and calling, "three!" over her shoulder. The group raced up the steps. When they reached the top another fiend attacked.

Tidus, Lulu and Kimahri were once again the first three in formation. Tidus and Kimahri both attacked with physical attacks. The thick shell dulled the attacks. Lulu did a fire spell and a set of tentacles blocked the attack.

"Um, If I were you guys, I'd attack the tentacles first, so that the Sinspawn opens up," Liz called from the sidelines.

They did not question her as Lulu cast fire spells on one of the tentacles, while Tidus and Kimahri swiped at the other. The fiend retaliated by whipping its tentacles at them, until they disappeared. Then the fiend opened its shell, revealing more tentacles and some teeth.

Kimahri switched out with Wakka and Tidus switched with Yuna. Lulu cast another spell, Wakka did his Silence Attack, and Yuna healed her comrades. They eventually defeated him as Morgan walked up the steps.

"Awe, you guys fought 'Geneaux' without me?" Morgan pouted.

"I didn't get to fight either," Liz said.

Tidus ignored her and asked Yuna, "so where's the Temple?"

"Just up the rest of these steps," Yuna answered, indicating the steps.

Morgan's eyes narrowed as she watched the conversation, "This is all your fault, Blondie."

"Huh?" Tidus asked. He saw the look in her face and his eyes widened, before taking off up the remaining steps.

"Fucker!" Morgan called before chasing after him. The rest quickly followed.

"You fucking butt monkey! Get back here!" Morgan called as she chased him around the patio of the Temple. They ran around columns and people alike, barely avoiding collations.

"Morgan, I swear it wasn't my fault! Wakka wanted to race," Tidus called back, before running smack dab into a group of people. Yuna, Liz and the Guardians quickly caught up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs," the leader said mockingly.

"You're the Goers. You here to pray too, ya?" Wakka said tersely.

"Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" he boasted.

"Then what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"We're here to pray for some competion," the leader

"Well, not this year! 'Cause we're gonna kick your butts!" Tidus cheered.

The Blitzball players laughed at them before walking off.

"Hey let's get the Temple thing over with," Liz said before anyone could say anything.

Yuna nodded and lead the way, only to be stopped.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of High Summoner Braska," a cool voice said. A dark toned Summoner walked up to the group, closely followed by a tall, muscular, squinting Guardian. "I am Dona, and this is Bartello," she said, indicating the Guardian.

"Nice to meet you," Yuna replied tersely, and bowed.

"Oye, vey, I hate Temples," Morgan whispered to Liz.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cloister of Trials," Morgan responded.

"Oh," Liz said and was pushed aside by a leaving Dona and Bartello. "Hey!" she cried, indignantly, but was ignored.

"Let's go ya?" Wakka said before leading up, even more stairs into a small room with an elevator. "You three stay here."

Morgan, Liz and Tidus nodded as the rest went down the elevator. Tidus started pacing as Morgan and Liz sat against the wall. It was not long before Dona and Bartello returned.

"Oh, it's you three. I wonder why you aren't in the Cloister with your Summoner," Dona said.

"Don't say it, don't say it," Morgan whispered.

"We're not Guardians," Tidus answered.

"Damn," she hissed.

Dona looked at Bartello and he lifted the two girls off the floor and tossed them not to gently on the elevator, closely followed by Tidus.

"Fuck," Liz cursed as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"You fucking ass-whore," Morgan cursed as Dona sent the elevator down.

"Send my regards to Lady Yuna!" Dona called after them.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu hissed at the three.

"It was all Dona's fault!" Tidus cried.

"It doesn't matter!" Lulu said.

Tidus glared at her before pacing back and fourth in the small chamber. Morgan and Liz were seated in a corner. Kimahri stood, once again, by the door that Yuna would come out of. Wakka stood by the other door and Lulu was in the middle.

It was noticeable that Tidus was growing impatient and was about to pick a fight with Lulu when the door opened and Yuna walked out of the room, slowly. She tottered for a bit at the top of the stairs before falling forward. She was about to hit the floor when Kimahri caught her.

"Yuna okay?" Kimahri asked her.

"Yes, Kimahri," she answered weakly. "We should get going."

"Can you walk?" Wakka asked her.

"Yes," she answered, standing on her own. She led them out of the Temple limping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

S.S. Winno

Tidus wandered around the ships' deck looking for anyone to talk to. Lulu and Wakka were nowhere to be found, Morgan was sitting at the bottom of a flight of steps, fiddling with the severed Lord Ochu's vine. He found a blitzball on the deck and remembered his father's taunting. Tidus squeezed the ball between his palms before dropping it and performing is father's trademark shot perfectly.

"Showed you old man," he whispered to himself.

Then Tidus saw Liz and Yuna talking to the Luca Goers as he waltzed over to them.

"We're gonna win the Cup again," the captain, Bickson, stated proudly.

"Not with me here!" Tidus announced, entering the conversation.

"One person can't change the losing streak of the worst team of all time. What's your goal? Still to do your best?" Graav, another member, taunted.

"No, our goal is victory!" Tidus cheered.

"Fat chance," Abus said.

"But he can. He use to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes," Yuna said.

"Ha! Like there would be a blitzball team at that pile of rubble!" Bickson stated.

"But it's true!" Yuna cried.

Before anyone could say anything the crack of a whip was heard and a whoop of delight followed.

Liz shrieked gleefully. "Morgan has a whip!" she cried as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Tidus groaned audibly as he saw the whip in Morgan's hand, which it seemed was made of the fiend's severed arm.

"I made it all by myself, and I think it has poison touch," Morgan told Liz, "I just need a guinea pig to know for sure."

Tidus saw the look on Morgan's face and hid behind Yuna.

Bickson saw his movement and laughed out loud. "Will you look at that boys? The star player of the Zanarkand Abes is afraid of a little girl with a piece of rope," he said mockingly.

The blitzball players laughed at the mocking. Morgan looked darkly at the captain before lifting the whip's handle about her head and bringing it down giving her wrist a quick flick making the whip crack before hitting it's target in the middle of his chest. Bickson clutched his chest and staggered backwards.

Morgan rolled up the whip and tossed it at Liz. She winked and said, "it's all in the wrist."


End file.
